


Urzai week 2020

by elfofdeath



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Urzai Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfofdeath/pseuds/elfofdeath
Summary: Sunday: Spirit/spiritedMonday: TheaterTuesday: PrisonWednesday: FlamesThursday: AnniversaryFriday: RegalSaturday (Halloween): Monster
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar), Urzai - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. spirit

Sunday: Spirit/spirited: 

She read about the dragon spirits who had become human to test each other, but eventually fell in love. Ursa got swept up in the romance of the book, her husband wondered why she was so obsessed with the book about the dragon spirits, after all they had not been married that long and Ozai was still trying to learn about his wife.

“Why do you like that book so much ? It is just a romance book,my dear.”

He watched his wife lay reading on a couch as he sat at his study, he allowed her to use his study to read her books as he enjoyed watching her read as he did his paperwork.

Yet he watched her read 'Love Amongst Dragons,' Ursa held an old tattered book, even though he offered to buy her a new version of said book she had refused him, she would not allow him to do so for unfathomable reasons, but Ozai observed that she noticed him watching her, so she put her book on her chest then smiled to him.

“I can't put my finger on it, I have always had a connection to this play, I always felt a connection to the Dragon Empress.”

Ozai moved away from his desk, he moved her head so he could rest her head in his legs. He had read the play trying to understand why she liked it, he also remembered he had seen the play long ago on Ember Island, he always hated the romance of the play and the book, yet Ursa stated she had a connection to the play.

“ Why? It's a foolish story, a blue dragon and a red dragon falling in love...” Ozai scoffed 

“Hmm well why not? It's a story of the characters overcoming their hate, of them coming together despite their original hate for each other.”

Ursa thought as she looked to her husband a bit with a gentle smile on her beautiful face.

“A bit like us, we are opposites are we not? We don't hate each other though.” Ursa added lightly “I think we will grow closer like the characters do in the story.”

“So you have hope for us to grow closer just like those in that play?” He asked curious 

“Yes off course, you are like the blue dragon spirit to me and I am the red dragon spirit.” 

Ozai couldn't help but wonder why she thought this, they were opposites in many ways, he had already learnt that quickly, he embraced the beauty before her for who she was.

“Well my love, I shall be your Dragon Emperor if you will be my Dragon Empress, we see shall see how our life's play out as it can't be like that play.”

“Oh I know that I do wonder what our lives will be like, I can't wait to experience our life together from here on out, who knows what the future holds.”

Ozai kissed the lips of his wife as he too wondered what their life's would be like from here on out as well.


	2. theater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 ursa and ozai discusggoing to the Monday: Theatre:

Monday: Theatre: 

“Do you really think we should be going out to see 'Love Amongst Dragons?” 

The royal princess and prince stood in the beach house that belonged to the royal family. The second born Prince stood unamused as his wife paced holding the play bill in her hand, still he followed her worried as well.

She was 5 months pregnant and the Prince was very protective of her, the Prince had almost not taken her on their yearly trip to Ember Island, but she was strong, healthy and persuasive, still he wanted her to rest as much as she could while pregnant with their first child.

“Why not?” She asked 

“You pregnant Ursa, do you think it's sensible to walk to the play house?” Ozai pointed out annoyed

“You can have me carried there on a Palanquin can you not ? We can enjoy the company of each other in the royal box while we sit and enjoy the play.”

He sighed as he ran his hand down to her stomach to the bump that had formed over the last few months, Ozai wanted to protect her from harm, make sure nothing went wrong with the pregnancy, yet she wanted to go out and potentially be put into harm but she wanted things to be as normal as she could.

Yet she took his hand, she understood how importantce there was in this pregnancy, it was an important pregnancy she understood that and Ozai wanted an healthy heir, the Fire Lord wanted her to bear an powerful healthy child.

“Fine then but the royal guards shall accompany us and make sure we are not bothered by anyone while we are out and make sure you are looked out for.”

The Princess sighed as Ozai kissed her head as she sighed at the compromise he give her. 

“Fine if that makes you comfortable I will let the royal guards accompany us to the theatre.” 

She would allow this compromise, as long as she saw her favourite play with her husband she did not care.

“Then I shall make arrangements so we can go out tonight.”


	3. prision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ozai learn a surpise

Tuesday: Prison:

His eyes hurt as the light hit him from a lantern that came into the room, there was such little light in the dimly lit cell that any light now hurt his eyes. The cell, the dirty ill kept cell that he'd been throwing in for...

'How long has it been?' He thought in a daze

The light moved to him and he saw a female, her eyes dull and he saw wrinkles at the side of her eyes but her face was always the same, his beloved, his banished Turtle-Duck.

“So Zuko found you?” 

“Off course, you told him that you suspected I was in the Earth Kingdom, he searched hard to find me, to bring me back here.” she replied softly 

“Then you came here to me?” He asked irritated 

“Yes as there is much we need to talk about... Much we should say... discuss.” 

She looked down as he reached out to her, to touch her face, his hands dirty, his clothing ragged, she looked to him as she placed her hand to his.

“I... I... we have another child... you've not met.. I didn't know I was pregnant at the time of my banishment.. I called her Kiyi.” Ursa explained awkward 

“A daughter..you had another daughter? How old is she? There so much I want to know about her.”

Ursa gripped his hand.

“She's about 6 years old, she is a fire bender like Zuko and Azula... she is a sweet little girl.. I want you to meet her someday but not in this dark place.”

He'd been offered a chance.. to see the light again... to walk amongst people, to be by his.. former.. wife's side again.. to see his children... his new unseen child..”

“I want to be free from this place.” Ozai explained lowly 

“I can sway Zuko to give you a chance, but he has said if you try anything bad then you'd be back in here in a flash.”

Ozai laughed a bit as he stood weakly, his body hadn't been the same since the fire had been taken from him, he reached out to her and she came close weary of him.

“Come to me Ursa.” he whispered lightly 

She came close to his hand, he kissed her the best he could and withdrew and closed his eyes.

“As soon as I banished you.. I missed you.. your absences change me.. Without you the worst of me came out.. “

“Shh now Ozai.. It is fine now.. I am here now and we have much time to catch up.. to talk about everything that has happened.”

He smiled as they rested their head against each other and tears slipped from her eyes as she laughed and cried about their reunion.


	4. Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa and Ozai meet before Fire festival

Wednesday: Flames: 

The Fire Benders fascinated Ursa, she was a high born noble without the power to Fire Bend herself, but she watched people from afar as they practised the art of Fire Bending, after all it was the day before the Fire Festival so Fire Benders practice their art to impresses the crowds. 

She noticed they all stopped in their movement as they all bowed as a royal parade came toward the people. Royal guards followed behind the Prince as he walked through and looked around, he seemed to be observing the stall and preparations. She wasn't involved in the preparations of the Fire Festival, she was just watching the Fire Benders as she passed through toward her home. The young prince eyed her up a bit, she thought he might not have noticed her not bowing to him, she gulped a bit scared.

She had not bowed as she should have and she lowered herself to him as one should.

“Looks like everything is well here.” He commented lowly

He walked toward the woman dressed in noble clothing, she had been beautiful.

“You there, stand and show yourself to me.” He announced gently

Ursa stood up and looked toward him shyly as she put her arms together a little awkward.

“Yes off course Sire, did I offend you by not bowing?” She asked concerned 

“Hmm I barely noticed, I noticed you.” He offered slyly 

“Noticed me?” She questioned

“Yes you are a beautiful woman, why would I not notice you?” he retorted curious

She blushed awkward at the Prince, the Prince himself called her beautiful.

'What a compliment.” she replied awkward 

The Prince chuckled at her, he walked to her a bit more.

“What is a beautiful woman like yourself doing here?” he asked curious 

“I came to watch the Fire Benders, as I am fascinated by them as I can't Fire Bend myself.” Ursa admitted shyly

“What a shame, but still.” Ozai trailed off

He hands lit up with fire he expanded the fire toward her but extinguished it before it came anywhere near her, he moved around and showed off his mighty power to her and he watched her face light up with pure joy as he showed off his skill.

“My flames are impressive are they not?” He asked slyly

“Yes, my Prince.” She responded in awe

He danced a mating dancing, like the dragons would once do to impress their females dragons. She came in close but not too close to him. The fire lit up her eyes, her eyes flashed a bit with his power, he knew he had hooked her in.

“Come join me tomorrow at the Fire Festival around noon, I shall meet you here and we shall get to know each other more then.”

He kissed her hand and went to leave her be however he noticed her soft blush on her face.

“Tomorrow then my Prince.”

He bowed a bit as he continued on his walk around, she watched him leave, it seemed she had caught the Prince's eye. The bending style he did was an indication of that, she wondered though just what the Prince might have in mind for her for their second meeting, lust or for something longer then that, was it love


	5. anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> time to celebrate a long marriage

Thursday: Anniversary : 

She saw the date, she knew the 7th anniversary of their wedding was tomorrow, after all the sun dial showed they were in the summer solstice and the royal wedding day had been on the height of the solstice.

“Ohh I should think of something to give Ozai tomorrow, I wonder if Ozai remembers that it is our anniversary.”

She watched her children playing, Azula sat with a doll pulling at it's head as Zuko ran around a bit with a wooden sword. 

She should get someone to watch them while she spent time with Ozai. She gathered them up, she picked up Azula in her hands as she laughed about pulling her doll head off and Zuko walked behind her with a laugh.

Ursa would sew the head back on Azula's doll later, but for now she dropped them off with servants and instructed them to look after her children for a bit.

Ursa knew where her husband was, off course he was in a meeting, she slide into the room. She saw him drinking his tea slowly as he talked to some noble family,

Ozai spotted his wife coming toward her, he eyed her up a bit as she sneaked in behind him and hugged him from behind, he blushed a bit as she did this in front of nobles, thus he excused himself from the meeting as he took his wife aside.

“What are you doing? I'm in a meeting” He asked yet explained sharply 

“I want to spend time with you, my love, after all tomorrow, it's our anniversary.” Ursa replied softly 

He looked toward her as she took his hand and kissed his hand.

Truthfully he had forgetting that it was the anniversary tomorrow, yet celebrating their wedding anniversary was something she wanted to do, so he would abide ther whims.

“Then I will make time for us tomorrow, a full day for us.” He replied

Yet he touched her face as he kissed her cheek while holding her hand. Yet she wanted to spend time with him now, so he took her into the meeting with the nobles.

… 

The next day:

Ursa kissed her children's heads as she left them with the servants, Ozai was going to take her out to the dinner for their anniversary, they seemed upset they were getting left behind but Ursa knew they were safe enough in the palace with the servants and she and 

Ozai rarely got time alone.

The couple left the children behind as they headed out of the palace, they were taken by palanquin to one of the most expensive restaurants in the Fire Nation, They sat at a table together, the whole table was lit by a candle and the whole restaurants was empty as Ozai wanted them to be truly alone tonight.

The waiters brought the food to the table, the food was luxurious Lobster-Crab a big one with lots of butter and meat in it. Ursa couldn't help but give a moan of delight as she ate the meat. It was soft and succulent, she watched her husband smirked at her response to the food, he ate too with delight on his face, but he handed her one of the lobster-crab claws and grinned.

“Snap the claw, my love.”

She broke the claw open and found a new bracelet inside and she grabbed her chest in awe.

“It is beautiful Ozai, I love it.”

She looked at the beautiful bracelet, his gifts were always spectacular. 

“Off course, only the best for my wife.” 

Ursa stood up a bit as she moved around the table in her finest robes, she touched her husband's face with a glee and a sly smile.

“I want to give you your present, but not here, not unless you want the waiters to see us together.”

He took her hand as she turned around and spun to show off a bit in a flirtatious sway of her hips. 

“Then let us celebrate our anniversary in way fitting for a husband and wife.”


	6. regal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ozai give ursa a gift

Regal

He'd been having a practice fight with his older brother, a way of burning with anxious energy, a way for Iroh to worm his way into his head to see where his head lay. After all, the youngest prince was getting married in a few days, well even the prince wasn't immune to nervousness over marrying someone who was a mere stranger to him.

Yet during the talk with his brother things got heated between them, Iroh who had been married to a noble woman of power and of note. Iroh got dirty with his words, low even. Iroh didn't understand that even though the Fire Lord himself dictated a short courtship with Ursa, Iroh tried to give his wisdom, tried to say he was a lousy man unworthy of Ursa his brother had got him with a dirty words and then a dirty move. 

His skin was burned as he lay on his bed, the young prince huffed as a doctor treated the small burn wound, it wasn't life threaten, he'd heal in few weeks but Ozai watched from his bed as his brother bowed apologetic to him, Ozai scorned him with a hateful look.

Yet when the door to his room flung open Ozai smiled as his betrothed rushed to his side as servants followed them carrying many herbs and mixing bowls and placed them for her and she kissed his hand.

" As soon as I heard what happened, I brought the best herbs for such injures" She assured 

Ursa dropped his hand as he turned to Iroh as she stood up.

She eyes the servants with a meaningful look and left the stuff they brought for Ursa and left. Ursa walked to Iroh who simply laughed awkward and she slapped him.

" Don't you laugh, how could you hurt your brother like this? You knew of our wedding day and how it was fast approaching? I heard why you two got into a heated fight during your little spar."

She held her hand in pain as it ached after hitting him hard.

Iroh noticed her stubborn look and she stepped to him.

" You said vile things about our engagement Iroh...Iroh.. you should get out by site." she demanded angry 

Ozai laughed grinning his bed, as he shifted in pain, he loved the fire within Ursa, she was strong like him and challenged him at every turn.

" You should obey her you know. Your soon to be little sister when she is like this is to relent." Ozai advices amnused

Iroh bowed to her a bit, as he left holding his face a bit from her slap, he left the two be. Ursa eyes turned to look into his and began mixing herbs for him.

" I'm not happy with you either, I swear you did this so you don't have to marry me.” She responded lightly 

Ozai sat watching her amused yet he watched her work mixing and muttering.

" I had every reason to lose my temper, that brother of mine understands little of our bond our connection, how could you say I don't want to marry you." 

Ursa came to his side holding her mixed herbs, she looked to his bare chest to his wound, she pour her medication into his wound, he hissed as she rubbed it in and she washed her hands.

"You deserve some pain, I know you'll be dragged to marry me injured or not, but I doubt you'll come to our arranged meeting tonight."

He shifted painfully, yet the pain wasn't as bad as before her herbs mixed into it but it was still hard to move.

"I don't think so, but I have a gift for you .. I intended to give you it tonight."

He pointed to his desk where a box with gold dragons engraved on it was placed.

" Bring me the box and I shall open it and show you."

She obeyed him, she handed him the box over without peeking inside. Yet he opened the box for her and took a gold flame shape crown out, it was a curved flame nothing like his crown or the Fire Lords crown.

" When we are married you shall wear this to indicate your new status as my wife and Fire Princess, you'll be the only one with a crown like this within a lifetime as I had it shaped for you and you alone.

Ozai watched her come close, she ran her hand over her crown in awe, felt it in her hands as she smiled delighted.

" This is beautiful.." Ursa said in awe

"As you are, a crown befitting of you my love." Ozai complimented flirtatious 

She forgot her anger,she hugged him close as he brushed her hair with a sly smile on his face.

" Let me see you with it on, let me see how regal you'll look with it on."

She moved in close, he moved painfully to slide the crown into her bun and she touched it as she the look to his reaction and saw his looks of satisfaction.

"Perfection."


	7. monster 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morden day urzai

Monster:

Morden day urzai:

Ah Halloween, a time to dress up and have fun or so Ozai was told. Yet he never did dress up as a child or do the trick or treat thing, yet how he was forced to dress up as a devil, forced to go to some corporate party that his father insisted he attend. 

He stood in the corner of said party watching people drink, kiss,dance, yet he took no part until a woman dressed like a witch passed, she was beautiful and he had never seen her at the work place before. Yet she smiled at him as she approached him grinning happily. 

"Well hello there Satan, you are a cute devil." she began lightly

She giggles as she adjusted her big hat, he watched her a little stunned, her black dress was short and he coughed

" Well you're a cute witch I guess."

He folded his arms a bit as she blushed at him.

" Do you work with my father's company?" He asked

She swayed around him smiling.

" I wouldn't expect the son of the CEO to notice his own assistance , you barely lay an eye on me at work."

He blinked, this was this woman who did all his paper work, it was true he didn't really take her in.

Ursa had noticed him so much, she had wanted him to acknowledge her for so long. Now at the party he noticed her, mostly her costume but he noticed her. They are both dressed like monsters and Ozai watches her wink at him, he took her hand as he dragged her to the dance floor, he started to have fun that night.

The two danced and kissed each other that might, work might be awkward the next morning, but they didn't care, Halloween had brought them together.


	8. monster 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the end

Monster 2:

“You... How could you even obeyed that order?” She asked angry

She looked into the eyes of the man whom she loved with anger and rage, she knew what he wanted, she had knowing for so long time now, yet the Fire Lord punished him for his insolent words.

“I have no choice.”

She gripped her hands and slapped him in her anger, he blinked but frowned taken her hand as she cried in anger then in rage, she looked to him as she held his robes in anger.

“No! Your not that cruel, you aren't a monster like your father... You have a choice, a way out you.. You can have what you want and spear Zuko at the same time.” Ursa suggested in her anger

His brow raised a bit, he allowed her anger, her disrespect toward him, the Fire Lord, he saw her shake as she looked up to him.

“I will give you what you want, I will rid the world of that monster who would ask you to kill a child.. I will give you your power and I will accept what comes next.”

“What... What do you suggest?” He asks in shocked

Ozai asked his question trying to sound powerful, confident, yet she was suggesting something traitorous.

“Tonight I will take the Fire Lord's life, you have enough power to sway people that his last wish was to make you Fire Lord, do with me as you wish afterwards.”

He stared at her shocked his mask slipped, yet he smirked as he kissed his wife's cheek.

“Then I shall cover your tracks as much as I can, make sure guards aren't there to see you, make sure you have a safe way out of this palace, because with this you become a traitor and you will not and cannot be here with me any more.” He replied darkly

She bowed her head in shame, she knew the backlash of her crime, but he was going to throw her away over this, she raised her head to her husband as he brushed her face with a gleeful look.

Maybe she was wrong, maybe she saw it too late, maybe he was just as much a monster as his father and she had handed him the key to his kingdom.


End file.
